


Five Times Patrick Hiked (and the one time David joined him)

by destroyerofhearts



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Episode: s05e13 The Hike, Introspection, M/M, Patrick's POV, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyerofhearts/pseuds/destroyerofhearts
Summary: For the first time since everything went wrong, he found himself truly at peace. And then he'd found the view, and it was like heaven itself.





	Five Times Patrick Hiked (and the one time David joined him)

**Author's Note:**

> wow. hello schitt's creek fandom! i adore this show but recently it has just become all consuming. and omg the proposal! im still sort of in shock that it happened. i was hoping, but wow. just wow. Dan Levy really loves us.
> 
> Obv the world of Schitt's Creek doesn't belong to me, and I can never do Dan Levy's writing justice, but by god i'll try.

1. 

Patrick was organising the desk that Ray had given him for his work when he found the brochures. They were tattered and hidden at the back of the lowest drawer in the desk, but the idea of venturing out into the wilderness was appealing. Yes, he'd gotten away from...stuff, but Ray was rather full on, so to speak, and he was really missing having some proper time alone that wasn't just in the shower. 

So on his second weekend in Schitt's Creek, he packed a hiking bag and headed out to the Elmdale Parks. 

He hadn't been overly fond of the thoughts and the guilt he'd found himself with during the past month where his life had completely fallen apart, but for the first time since everything went wrong, he found himself truly at peace. In amongst the trees and hidden from the sun, walking at a leisurely pace because there was no rush, no place to be, no one to please.

And then he'd found the view, and it was like heaven itself. He could see the expanse of forest and rolling plains all the way to the horizon, and he'd never felt calmer. 

So he sat down, drank his water and nibbled on the snacks he brought himself and embraced the peace. Miraculously, no one stumbled upon him, leaving Patrick to his own devices as the day waned. The place was his, in every sense of the world, and he was glad now that there was no one else he truly wanted to share it with. 

And for the first time in a little while, things seemed to be less wrong than they had been before. 

He stayed until the sky turned to gold, and he knew he should probably get a move on before it grew dark and he wasn't able to find his way back to his car. He loved the wilderness, but he didn't fancy spending the night there. 

But as he started the engine and pulled away from the side of the road and onto the way back to Schitt's Creek, he knew he'd be back. 

 

 

2.

It was the numerous voicemails that threw Patrick for a loop. 

He'd had to listen to them multiple times in order to decipher exactly what David Rose's business idea was. And suddenly the lines blurred between listening to them for work and listening to them just...because. 

He was still figuring out the 'because'. But there was something about that 'because' that he had latched onto and was unable to let go of. 

So he went hiking. He saved the voicemails to his phone and he went hiking to his same spot, the hour-long walk with a spectacular view at the end that belonged to him and him only. Just like the voicemails. 

He played them on repeat and thought and mused and contemplated, about why a man accidentally mixing up their names and then saying ciao at the end of a very confusing voicemail was more interesting to him than anything he'd ever gotten from _her_. 

 

 

3.

It took a second, but he figured out what the 'because' was. 

Because David Rose was interesting and handsome, complicated and funny, stubborn and yet so easy to like. 

Patrick liked him a lot. He wasn't sure though if David liked him back.

And it was confusing. He'd never felt this way about a man. With women, it was all spelt out. You flirt and boast and ask her out, damn the consequences. 

So Patrick teased David. And while on the surface he came across as mildly affronted, Patrick could see that underneath he liked it. And in his own, unique way, David would tease back. 

But the second Patrick would get a little comfortable, he'd be thrown off by David responding in a way that seemed to be the opposite of what Patrick was thinking. He'd make an offhand comment that Patrick wasn't anticipating as a response, or blow off Patrick's help or offers. And so Patrick started to doubt as to whether David even liked him at all. 

So he hiked it out. Took a day off to himself despite the craze of the 'soft' launch and went to his spot and took some time to himself with his thoughts. Thinking about how David made him feel things he thought he'd only read about in books or seen in movies. How he was always blown away by how attractive the man was, and how despite his idiosyncrasies, he was a caring man. And how being around David, despite both their flaws and quirks and opposite personalities, was so very easy. 

He didn't know how to go about wooing a man, and he hadn't even begun to think about what was beyond that, but he knew that David was worth the risk.

David was worth everything. 

 

 

4. 

Patrick was kept awake by his heart pitter-pattering through the night, only managing a poor, fitful sleep. The sun had yet to rise when his body and mind had decided that he no longer needed to rest. A nervous thrum hummed underneath his skin and he was desperate to get rid of the anxious energy.

So he drove out to the hiking spot and clambered up as the sun rose. Sitting at the top of the climb, he took in a deep breath of the crisp, morning air and sighed, letting the tension of his feelings out.

David Rose had kissed him.

David liked his birthday gift and he liked Patrick and he had kissed him, and Patrick’s world had turned upside down. But perhaps, he thought, the world had been upside down all long, and David had turned it the right way up. Because he’d never felt this way before. So infatuated, so passionate, so right.

David made him feel right.

 

 

5. 

Patrick didn’t think he’d be back soon, sitting at the top of the mountain, pining away for the man he loved.

Yes, loved. It had hit him like a pile of bricks and the only thing he could do was climb up a mountain in an attempt to escape from it, the same way he’d done the first time he came here to escape his past.

He’d messed up, not telling David about his messy past, and it had come back to bite him. He just wanted to forget his old life and live out this new one. But life was never so simple.

And so David had run as soon as it all came tumbling out. His failed engagement to a woman he thought he loved.

Now he knew what love was, and it came in the form of an odd, handsome man with a bizarre fashion sense, and a damaged, but nevertheless large heart.

Patrick wiped away a stray tear as he watched the sun set, thinking about the best way to win back the man who meant the most to him. 

And when he did he’d make sure he would never let go. 

 

 

+1. 

David’s stubbornness saw them finally make the summit, as he piggybacked Patrick over the final stretch where the roots were more hazardous than usual. But instead of the usual relief he always felt when he came up here, Patrick could only feel defeat. He’d ruined the day for David, and then ended up letting himself be carried up by him. How _romantic_.

But something started to shift when Patrick was seated on the rock as David looked around at the same beauty that had once entranced the other man, and he knew he hadn’t made a mistake.

This was it. This was all he ever wanted. This man, standing in front of him gazing in awe at the same surroundings that had been there for Patrick all throughout their relationship. 

But when David starts insisting on setting up the picnic, Patrick hesitates again. Is this really the proposal that David would want? After being forced on a long hike, then having to take care of his boyfriend when he got injured? 

But David is stubborn and insistent and Patrick knows there will be questions the second the champagne comes out and he really, really wants this to be a surprise.

”I don’t know, David.”

”Ok, just tell me what to do and I’ll set it all up!” 

Frustration and nerves are at war with one another underneath his skin, and as he glances around for an excuse to try and fend David off, he finds that there isn’t one.

Because maybe it doesn’t matter as much as he thinks it does. Yes the journey was over-complicated, like their relationship at times, but they’re here now. They’ve made it. 

Here goes nothing. 

“Ok fine. Uh, in the red bag there’s a blanket, you can take that out and lay it down. In the second bag there is a bundle of crackers and cheese...”

Patrick trails off when David spots the champagne, and knows he has to be quick, so he quickly jumps in before David gets even remotely suspicious. 

“And uh, just one more thing. Um. If you go into that front pocket there, there’s actually something...” but he finds he can’t finish the words as his heart starts to race.

So as David fiddles around and pulls out the ring box, Patrick moves to his knee and the second David turns around and reacts. He gasps and sobs and almost laughs and Patrick knows that this is perfect, despite the rough start to the day. 

And as David cries he tells him the truth about this place. About the times he came here because of how he felt about David and how he knew he was the one for him. 

And David says yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated.
> 
> And pls come squeal at me over the proposal on my tumblr: http://itsrosabi-az.tumblr.com/


End file.
